In chemical and physical processes, especially in pyrolysis and gasification reactions occurring in pressurized fluidized-bed reactors, it is desirable to have knowledge about the chemical and physical modifications of the grain e.g. of carbon (coal) grains within the fluidized bed, because the hydrodynamic conditions of the fluidized bed are dependent on the grain size changes. Such examinations have been conducted to date only in laboratory tests.